2014-03-13 - French Fanpage Interview
Dead by April was interviewed by the French Dead by April Army on March 13, 2014 (published on April 7, 2014). The interview was done prior to the bands first show in Luxembourg. The main topics discussed were the new album, the bands music and other small talk. The entire band were present during the interview. Script Q: Why did you pick Let the World Know as the title of the new album? Marcus Wesslén: I just thought it sounded cool Pontus Hjelm: No, we thought it fitted our situation you said. Marcus Wesslén: I did? Ok. Christoffer Andersson: It’s time for the world to know about Dead by April Q: What’s your favorite song off the new album? Marcus Wesslén: Abnormal. Marcus Rosell: Abnormal. Zandro Santiago: As a Butterfly. Christoffer Andersson: I can’t only choose one, so I will say As a Butterfly and Empathy. Pontus Hjelm: As a Butterfly. Q: What do you do with the songs that doesn’t make it onto an album? Marcus Wesslén: We throw them in the garbage. Zandro Santiago: With the songs that don’t make it? We’re saving them for the next album, right? Pontus Hjelm: That’s correct, you never know. Some songs never get picked, and some songs survive to the next album. Q: Pontus, were you inspired by the TV-series Revenge to write Infinity X Infinity? Pontus Hjelm: Yes, that’s very right. It’s great. You know the symbol for infinity, my wife actually tattooed it. We both love that series a lot. Zandro Santiago: I didn’t know that, but I just saw the series. Each and every day I saw like eight episodes. After seeing that series that song is kind of special to me. Q: Did you stress before the release of the album? Pontus Hjelm: Yeah. I worked hard with the album, with the mix. We had some deadlines and I got problems with my tooth and was away for two-three weeks, which was unfortunate. So we had to delay everything for that amount of time. Q: Do you have any habits before gigs? Christoffer Andersson: Yeah, I think listening to Close to the Edge with 30 seconds to Mars is something that I needs to hear. It’s a good song to get your energy up. Zandro Santiago: During the last hour we always need the five of us to get some energy. Get in the right mood Marcus Rosell: I set up a practice kit and then I play the set once. I play through the songs. Q: If you could pick only three things to take with you on the tour bus, what would that be? ''' '''Christoffer, Marcus & Zandro: Snus! Christoffer Andersson: Snus, Fifa, a football game, that’s all. I don’t need anything more. Zandro Santiago: I would die without snus. Clothes I guess. Q: Marcus, in 2011 you were the stand in drummer for a tour. You are now the official drummer. How do you feel about it? Marcus Rosell: I feel great. It’s like a dream come true. I’m so thankful and grateful for the guys for taking me in and I will always do my best. Q: What were you dream jobs as kids? Christoffer Andersson & Marcus Wesslén: Rockstar. Zandro Santiago: Yeah, I wanted to be kind of a pop star or a football player. Marcus Rosell: I wanted to be the drummer. Pontus Hjelm: Songwriter. Christoffer Andersson: I guess everybodys dream came true. Q: How do you feel when fans make tattoos of you? Marcus Wesslén: It feels good. Pontus Hjelm: It feels amazing. We get emotional on stage sometimes. Christoffer Andersson: Yeah, like me yesterday. I started crying at the end of As a Butterfly. Pontus Hjelm: Not only because of the tattoos, it’s the way you see people react to what we’re doing. It’s a beautiful thing. It’s very touching. Zandro Santiago: It’s hard to take it in and understand that what we’re doing can touch anybody that much. It’s beautiful, but at the same time a little bit scary. Q: If you could be a superhero, who would it be? I know Batman for you Marcus (W). Marcus Rosell: I guess Hulk or Spiderman. Spiderman I guess. Zandro Santiago: I want to fly. Doesn’t matter who I am. It’s actually my biggest dream. To be able to fly. Pontus Hjelm: I say the exact same thing. Just so I can fly. Christoffer Andersson: I guess I would choose James Bond or Rafael in Turtles. Q: Do you have any nickname between you? Christoffer Andersson: We only have nicknames. Zandro Santiago: Since this guy (Stoffe) started, we have nicknames, before that, no. Pontus Hjelm: Well I came up with Crackemack. Christoffer Andersson: Then we have Duracell for Marcus R. He have this energy always playing. Then we have Zarre, well, yeah. Then we have me, Stoffe, and Diddles for Pontus. Zandro Santiago: I hope the French Dead by April page can come up with a new nickname for Stoffe, because Stoffe is not enough. Christoffer Andersson: Before I always had Stiffi, but maybe it’s time for a new one. Q: We’re trying to get in your music to French radio. How would you describe your songs and your band? Marcus Wesslén: Fucking awesome! Pontus Hjelm: It’s not really up for us to decide. I mean, it’s really hard. Christoffer Andersson: People always try to put us into specific genres and it’s hard. Zandro Santiago: Tell them it’s hard. Pontus Hjelm: How did you describe it? Q: Pop and metal. Zandro Santiago: That’s how I would have described it, pop and metal. Q: Last one, what do you want to say to your French fans? Pontus Hjelm: How do you say “We love you in French?” http://vimeo.com/91305858 Sources